


Not Stupid

by Ariel_Lazarus



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2 idiots arguing over who's better in the middle of the street, Ace can read and i will die on that hill, At the very least Makino would've taught him, But they're definitely not stupid, Canon Universe, Feels, Gen, They're both dumb and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lazarus/pseuds/Ariel_Lazarus
Summary: Oh great, Deuce thinks to himself, here comes the explosion. Why did this salesperson have to recommend those picture books to Ace? Why couldn't he just let them find and buy what they came here for? Now they'll be lucky to make it out of here without something being destroyed.
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Not Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been trying to work on my other stuff, but this idea just popped into my head and I had to get it out! I just love these two idiots, lmao. This is technically gen, but I tried to keep things in character, and Deuce's huge feels about Ace are totally canon, so interpret that as you will! Hope you enjoy!

"What the hell?!"

Oh great, Deuce thinks to himself, here comes the explosion. Why did this salesperson have to recommend those picture books to Ace? Why couldn't he just let them find and buy what they came here for? Now they'll be lucky to make it out of here without  _ something  _ being destroyed.

"Sir? I just thought-" 

"You just thought what? That I look too dumb to know how to read?" Ace angrily interrupts the now meek looking man running the till at the bookstore.

"Ace, why don't we just buy what we came here for and go?" Deuce attempts to intervene, before things can get any uglier. Ace is already starting to flame up a bit, and that's the last thing they need when surrounded by all these books.

Ace looks as if he's about to argue, when Deuce places a hand on his shoulder and says, "I know, Ace. I know, but it's really not worth it. Let's just get back to the ship, alright?"

Ace's anger starts to recede at Deuce's touch. "Fine, let's go." He says, stiffly, as he turns and starts heading out the door.

Deuce quickly digs out enough money to pay for the books he was getting, and drops it on the counter without another word to the salesperson, before gathering said books and hurrying out the door after Ace.

He has to run about halfway down the street to catch up with him, he's clearly still too upset to even think of slowing down. The heat radiating off of him, like he could burst into flames at any moment. "Ace, I know this is upsetting, but aren't you taking it a little hard? He's just some random guy on an island we're probably never coming back to. Why do you even care so much what he thinks of you?"

Ace stops and turns towards him. "That's the thing though, it's not  _ just _ him!" He sighs and then continues, "It keeps happening over and over. People keep assuming I don't know how to read." He turns to face Deuce. "Do I just look stupid or something?" He asks, his face showing clear dread, as if he's afraid of the answer.

"Not knowing how to read doesn't make someone stupid, Ace." Deuce finds himself saying automatically, before he can even think of what else to say. "It just means they didn't have the opportunity to learn or that maybe learning it was a bit tougher for them than other people, but no one was willing to help them. Plenty of guys on the crew didn't know how before Mihar started teaching them."

Ace winces at Deuce's words and says, "I didn't mean it like that. I know that not knowing how to read doesn't make someone dumb." 

His voice starts rising again though as he continues, "It's just that most people think anyone who can't read is dumb. So for them to just think I can't without even knowing me, it makes me feel like they're all calling me stupid or something!" He cuts himself off abruptly, then his face falls before he asks, "You didn't answer me though, do I actually look or sound stupid to you, Deuce?"

Deuce feels a pang in his chest at the genuine hurt in Ace's voice and hurries to reassure him. "What? No! Of course you don't!" Ace, stupid? That's ridiculous. He may not be as educated as Deuce is, but he's certainly not stupid. "Those people are the stupid ones, Ace. Just assuming things without even knowing you like that."

"I mean, I know I'm not as smart as you are, but we learned to read and write and other basic stuff at least," says Ace. "Makino made sure of that, even if the bandits didn't really care. Teaching Luffy was an absolute nightmare for everyone involved though." His face turns to exasperated fondness upon thinking of his precious little brother.

Deuce can't just let him gloss over that first bit though. "Ace, just because I've had more formal education, doesn't mean I'm smarter than you. You know so many things I don't! I'd never have managed the way we have without you. I'd have died on Sixis for one thing. I only knew theory from reading books, but you actually know the important stuff that's necessary for survival. I've learned so much from you."

"I would've died on Sixis without you too Deuce!" Ace says, adamantly. "You were the one who came up with the idea for The Striker! I never would've thought of that."

"You were the one who knew how to find more water and important things like that though." Deuce retorts. "I was useless at surviving on that island without you. Even if I'd been there alone and found the fruit myself, who knows if I'd have even lived long enough to manage thinking of or building that boat."

Ace looks surprised at this, though Deuce doesn't understand how he can think so little of everything he knows. Although it's true that much of the world places too much value in book knowledge, and not nearly enough on practical skills. Like his own family and the others on his home island. They probably  _ would _ think Ace is stupid for never having had any formal schooling, but none of them would've lasted even as long as Deuce did on that island, let alone as long as Ace managed.

"You really think I'm smart, Deuce?" Ace asks, almost hesitantly.

"Absolutely." Deuce replies immediately. "You know a lot of really useful information and skills, and you're perfectly able and willing to learn more when you want to. You could easily learn a lot of the useless stuff that I know if you put your mind to it. You just don't seem to care to, and I don't blame you."

"I doubt I could manage to learn all that doctor stuff you know." Ace says, looking a bit more amused now. "Though I appreciate your faith in me."

"I'm sure you could if you really wanted to!" Deuce insists. He knows Ace has no interest in that sort of thing, but he's sure the other man could be much better at it than him if he put his mind to it.

"Thanks, Deu." Ace says, smiling softly at him, making Deuce's heart skip a beat. "I guess if you really think so highly of me, I shouldn't even care about what all those other people think. They don't really matter."

He places a hand on Deuce's shoulder, and it just feels so warm, for some reason it's all Deuce can really focus on. "Besides, what's it really matter which of us knows what? As long as we're together, we can handle anything! We cover each other's blind spots. Right, Deuce?"

Yes, Deuce thinks, once Ace's words register in his mind. The two of them just fit together, filling in all of each other's gaps. "Yeah, that's right. We make a perfect team," is what he ends up saying aloud though.

Ace takes his hand away, and somehow his shoulder still feels the warmth even with it gone. "We better head back to the ship then, huh? Gotta set sail so we can have more adventures for you to write about in your book!" He starts walking towards where their ship is docked.

"Right, of course!" Deuce hurries a bit to catch up, then slows to walk right beside him. The warmth always radiating off of Ace is more comforting than worrisome now that he's calmed down and happy again.

"Hey, Deuce?" He says, before stopping himself.

"Hm?" Deuce turns to look at him as they slow down a bit, surprised to see some hesitance in his expression.

"Do you think I could read some of what you've written for your book?" He asks, his freckled cheeks coloring a bit, as he turns away.

Deuce feels his own face heating up. Ace wants to read what he's written? "It's mostly notes and stuff so far. I haven't really gotten that far into the actual story yet, besides some random bits." 

"I'd still like to read it though," says Ace. "If you don't mind of course," he rushes to add.

"Ok!" Deuce blurts out, before he can even stop himself. He's not sure if what he's written so far is any good, but if  _ Ace  _ wants to read it so badly, he can't bring himself to refuse to let him.

The smile Ace then graces him with shines like the sun, making Deuce's heart seem to stop for a moment. "Great! Thanks, Deuce! I can't wait to read it!" 

He picks up the pace to get back to the ship, still smiling as if Deuce just handed him the world. All his earlier worries and anger are clearly long forgotten for now, so excited he is about being able to read Deuce's writing sometime soon.

How ridiculous that anyone could ever think less of this man, Deuce muses as they make their way close to the ship, or think he's dumb. He's clearly incredibly brilliant, and most definitely  _ not stupid. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end of my fic! Hope you liked it! Kudos or comments would be wonderful, but no pressure! If you'd like to talk to me or see what I'm up to, you can find me here at [my tumblr](https://arielxlazarus.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ArielxLazarus?s=09) or if you're 18 or over feel free to join my nsfw 18+ discord server called [pirate shenanigans](https://discord.gg/4ZYeYaX). We're just a nice and friendly (and thirsty af) community of adults who love one piece, especially Ace and all of the Spade and Whitebeard pirates!


End file.
